The invention relates to integrated circuits, sensors or micromechanical devices and substrates on which such integrated circuits, sensors or micromechanical devices are applied on or integrated in.
In order to be able externally to connect integrated circuits, sensors or micromechanical devices, it may be useful for the substrates to be provided with electrically conductive feedthroughs from the substrate topside to the substrate underside.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.